Horizon Zero Dawn
Horizon: Zero Dawn est un jeu vidéo de rôle et d'action en monde ouvert produit par Guerilla Games et publié par Sony Computer Entertainment pour la Playstation 4 sorti le 1er mars 2017 en Europe. Il a été officiellement annoncé à l'E3 2015 lors de la conférence de presse de Sony. C'est le premier jeu créé par Guerilla Games depuis Killzone en 2004 et le premier essai du développeur en matière de jeu de rôle. Synopsis Horizon Zero Dawn se déroule des milliers d'années dans le futur, dans un monde post-apocalyptique dominé par des machines colossales[http://www.engadget.com/2015/06/17/horizon-zero-dawn-first-demo/ Engadget: Robot dinos, archery and mystery in 'Horizon Zero Dawn'], 2015[http://www.digitaltrends.com/gaming/horizon-zero-dawn-impressions/ Digital Trends: Horizon Zero Dawn is even better than the mind-blowing trailer made you think], 2015. La civilisation humaine a régressé pour former des sociétés tribales de chasseurs et collecteurs qui tentent de survivre dans d'immenses forêts, des montagnes imposantes ainsi que les constructions en ruines de leurs ancêtres – vivants parmi des machines devenues de plus en plus puissantes. Le joueur incarne Aloy, une chasseuse jouant de sa vitesse, sa ruse et son agilité pour rester en vie et protéger sa tribu contre la force, la taille et la puissance des machines. Le jeu met en avant des éléments features mystique et mythique. Mécanique de jeu Spécificités *Horizon Zero Dawn comporte des quêtes dont des quêtes principales, des quêtes annexes ainsi que des tâches (quêtes annexes courtes). *Le niveau de son personnage augmente à mesure que le joueur progresse dans le jeu. *Aloy a trois arbre de compétences représentant ses compétences de rôdeuse, brave et survivante. *La furtivité est également un élément central du jeu. Elle comprend un système d'accroupissement et des sections de hautes herbes pouvant être utilisées pour éviter complètement la détection de l’ennemi. *Guerilla Games a créé un écosystème robotique dans lequel chaque type de machine a ses propres comportements et objectifs dans le monde d'Horizon Zero Dawn. *Aloy peut pirater les machines avec une technologie de l'ancien monde. Cela permet au joueur de monter sur certaines machines comme le Grand-Front ou le Galopeur ou de les pousser à se battre à ses côtés. *Le piratage a son propre système de progression. *Aloy a un appareil de l'ancien monde, le Focus, qui lui permet de scanner son environnement. Il permet de repérer les éléments importants du monde ainsi que les niveaux ennemis, leurs faiblesses, leurs armes et les composants avec lesquels ils sont construit. *Aloy peut nager mais le joueur peut se voir confronter à des machines hostiles dans l'eau comme le Carapateur. *Le monde de Horizon Zero Dawn a sa propre économie surtout basée sur le troc. *Il y a deux types de devise dans le jeu : Éclats de métal et Flambée. Les éclats sont une devise courante là ou les Flambées sont plus précieux et récupérable en chassant les machines les plus rares et difficiles. *La chasse des machines et la collecte de leurs pièces est essentielle dans le jeu puisqu'elle permet d'obtenir des ressources et composants permettant de fabriquer des munitions, d'améliorer les équipements et armes, et de troquer avec les marchands. *Aloy peut également combiner des composants issus des machines à des matériaux naturels pour fabriquer munitions, potions, pièges et outils. *Aloy a plusieurs armes de chasse à sa disposition, dont un arc, une lance et des flèches variées qui peuvent être utilisées pour faire tomber et capturer les machines. *Les armes peuvent être customisées et ont plusieurs modes. *Les tenues ont des statistiques et faiblesses et peuvent être modifiées. Le joueur peut choisir sa tenue en fonction des types de protection qu'il désire. Monde Le monde ouvert d' Horizon: Zero Dawn est dense, varié, comporte plusieurs écotopes et offre de nombreuses possibilités d'exploration. Il est aussi dynamique, sans temps de chargement, avec un cycle jour-nuit et des changements climatiques qui influencent le gameplay en réduisant la visibilité par exemple. Chaque zone possède ses propres machines. Guerilla Games a déclaré qu'ils avaient privilégié la densité du monde, plutôt que sa taille. Vous pouvez explorer les différents écotopes : pics enneigés, déserts, jungle... HZD Paysage 1.jpg HZD Paysage 4.jpg HZD Paysage 3.jpg HZD Paysage 2.jpg Développement L'idée d' Horizon Zero Dawn est née en 2010, et son développement a commencé en 2011 après la sortie de Killzone 3. Le concept original du jeu a été décrit comme : « un mélange plutôt original d'ingrédients ; la nature d'un document de la BBC, avec des éléments de science-fiction comme les robots. » Guerilla souhaitait également un nouveau protagoniste, différent des protagonistes masculins de la série Killzone. Quand le concept a enfin été défini, une équipe de 10-20 personnes a commencé à créer des prototypes du jeu, avec de nombreux éléments qui ont plus tard été inclus dans le jeu. Environ 20 histoires uniques ont été écrites, explorant chacune des concepts et des idées de personnages variées. L'histoire a été écrite par John Gonzalez, le scénariste principal de Fallout New Vegas. Les divers éléments de l'histoire sont restés intacts depuis le début du développement. Aloy était présente dans le scénario original et considérée comme l'un des trois piliers du jeu, les deux autres étant la nature luxuriante et les machines. Guerilla Games a assigné plus de la moitié de son staff au développement d' Horizon Zero Dawn après le bouclage et la sortie de Killzone: Shadow Fall. Ils ont aussi engagé de nouvelles personnes, car le studio était plus connu pour ses jeux FPS. Bonus de précommande Nous allons détailler le contenu des différentes éditions un peu plus bas, mais voici tout d’abord les bonus de précommande. Nous avons élaboré un ensemble qui contient : *La tenue de traque des Nora – cette tenue unique améliore le camouflage et possède un emplacement de modification supplémentaire. *L’arc de précision des Nora – cette arme de chasse à la précision améliorée possède un emplacement de modification supplémentaire. Certains distributeurs sélectionnés incluent également des bonus de précommande supplémentaires, tels que : *Le pack de chasseuse de machines Nora – un ensemble de ressources qui comprend des modifications pour votre arme et votre tenue, ainsi que des composants utilisables pour fabriquer des munitions et des pièges. *Un boîtier en métal – recouvert d’une illustration exclusive. *Des dessins exclusifs. Éditions spéciales En parallèle des versions de base de Horizon Zero Dawn, physiques ou dématérialisées, deux éditions spéciales sont disponibles en précommande chez les distributeurs sélectionnés. Faites votre choix : Horizon Zero Dawn – Édition limitée (PVC : 79,99 €) Contenu thumb|right|300px|L'édition limitée *Un recueil de dessins de 48 pages par Dark Horse – des illustrations tirées du développement de Horizon Zero Dawn. *Un boîtier en métal – recouvert d’une illustration exclusive. *Deux packs de ressources – le pack de commerçante Carja et le pack voyageuse Banuk. *Deux tenues – la tenue de ranger des tempêtes Carja et la tenue de pionnière des Banuk. *Deux armes – l’arc puissant des Carja et l’arc d’abattage des Banuk. Bonus *Pack voyageuse des Banuk *Pack de commerçante Carja *Pack gardienne des Nora Horizon Zero Dawn – Édition collector (PVC : 129,99 €) Contenu thumb|right|300px|L'édition collector Et voici la plus complète ! L’édition collector contient un superbe ensemble d’objets à la fois physiques et numériques, pour garantir la meilleure expérience possible de Horizon Zero Dawn. Elle inclut : *Une statue de plus de 20 cm confectionnée par Gentle Giant – cette effigie minutieusement détaillée représente l’héroïne Aloy. *Un recueil de dessins de 48 pages par Dark Horse – des illustrations tirées du développement de Horizon Zero Dawn. *Un boîtier en métal – recouvert d’une illustration exclusive. *Trois packs de ressources – le pack de commerçante Carja, le pack voyageuse des Banuk ainsi que le pack gardienne des Nora. *Deux tenues – la tenue de ranger des tempêtes Carja et la tenue de pionnière des Banuk. *Deux armes – l’arc puissant des Carja et l’arc d’abattage des Banuk. Bonus *Pack voyageuse des Banuk *Pack de commerçante Carja *Pack gardienne des Nora *Pack machine Trappeur des Nora Horizon Zero Dawn - Complète Édition (PVC : 44, 99 €) thumb|244px|Complète ÉditionContenu *Horizon Zero Dawn PS4 jeu *The Frozen Wilds Expansion *L'Art d'Horizon Zero Dawn livre d'art numérique *PS4 Thème Dynamique *2 Tenues: Tenue Carja ranger des tempêtes et tenue de pionnière des Banuk *2 Tenues: Carja l'arc Puissant des Carja et Banuk l'arc Abattage des Banuk Bonus *Pack voyageuse des Banuk *Pack de commerçante Carja *Pack gardienne des Nora Galerie Fichier:Tribu_Neige.png Fichier:Stormbringer_Combat.png|Oiseau-tempête errant dans le ciel Fichier:Guetteurs.png Fichier:Aloy.png Ilya-golitsyn-gameinformer-cover-ig-1920.jpg|Gameinformer l'art de couverture par Ilya Golitsyn Ilya-golitsyn-hor-steel-final-resize.jpg|Couverture de Steelbook par Ilya Golitsyn Watchers_roaming_the_land.png|Les Veilleurs dans la nature Vidéos Fichier:Horizon_Zero_Dawn_en_exclu_sur_PS4_le_1er_mars_-_Les_secrets_du_passé Fichier:Horizon_Zero_Dawn_le_1er_mars_sur_PS4_-_L%27évolution_des_machines Fichier:Horizon_Zero_Dawn_sur_PS4_le_1er_mars_2017_-_Vidéo_de_gameplay_PlayStationE3_2016 Fichier:Horizon_Zero_Dawn_sur_PS4_-_Gameplay_PlayStationPGW_2015 Réception L'annonce d' Horizon Zero Dawn à l'E3 2015 a été acclamée par la critique et a remporté plusieurs récompenses, notamment celle du « Meilleur nouveau jeu » aux Game Critics Awards. Le jeu a été très bien accueilli par la presse, obtenant un score Metacritic de 89/100 (sur 109 reviews). Le 13 Mars 2017, le jeu s'était vendu à plus de 2.6 millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde. References Blog.fr.playstation.com Wikipédia Horizon Zero Dawn de:Horizon:_Zero_Dawn_(Videospiel) en:Horizon: Zero Dawn uk:Horizon: Zero Dawn Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Horizon Zero Dawn Catégorie:Monde réel